A new beginning
by April Black Rose
Summary: a kite x blackrose fanfic. characters may seem ooc. contains lemon. u have been warned


Kite: she owns nothing.

BlackRose: now, with that taken care of..enjoy chapter 1 of the fanfic!

Kite had just logged into the world, while browsing his desktop he noticed an e-mail from his partner,BlackRose. It said to meet her in Mac Anu at 12:00 p.m. exactly to go to a protected area and talk. After all, they were famous so they couldn't go to a normal area without players envading their space and eavesdropping on them. Kite had nothing to do at the time so he gladly responded that he'd be there. A few hours later he warped into Mac Anu and was immediately greated by his heavy-blade partner.

"Well, are you ready to go to the area? the keywords are delta "Beautiful Undying Love". She said joyfully. Kite blushed litely at the keywords then warped them to the field, via gate-hacking. The area was a grassy moonlit terrian. The wind blew softly against their faces. It seemed very peaceful but it was rather short-lived. A group of monsters surrounded the two of them.

"This'll be a good workout! We'll slice them up easily!" said BlackRose, charging in and slicing monsters at random.

Kite watched her and thought of how graceful she looked in battle. He then began fighting, his cyan colored hair blowing softly in the wind. BlackRose thought of how stunning and brave Kite looked. Shortly after, both realized that all the monsters had been defeated and they were staring at eachother. They began blushing as blue eyes met garnet ones.

"W-why don't we start heading towards the dungeon?" suggested Kite, looking towards the dungeon.

"Sure, sounds like fun! It's been awhile since we could hang out like this." BlackRose replied, her voice sounded somewhat sad at the last part but Kite just shrugged it off. They fought all the monsters in the dungeon bravely. When one of them would die, the other would immediately resurrect their fallen partner. They worked in perfect harmony, a strog bond that grew from the harshes days of the Net Crisis; a special bond that they shared with no one but themselves. Once they got to the final level of the dungeon there was one remaining magic portal.

As they stepped into the room a data bug emerged from the portal. Kite and BlackRose fought with all they had just to get the monsters protection broken. Kite readied himself to use the data-drain technique but the monster threw him back forcefully and he hit the ground hard. BlackRose ran over to him, asking him if he was okay. Kite could only mutter small words and sentences. She begged and pleaded for him to be okay, almost in tears.

Kite managed to sit up slowly.BlackRose helped him up and when his status seemed better, rushed back into battle. Then she did something that hurt and scared Kite more than anything else...she stood directly infront of the monster and dropped her heavy-blade,spreading her arm out wide with a serious look on her face. She was using herself as bait. Kite became shaky and wanted to cry as he watched. he became unfocused as tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall..

"Kite, data-drain it now!Who cares if I get killed! Do it now!" BlackRose yelled,taking multiple amounts of damage from the monster. Kite readied himself tensely, just incase the monster somehow managed to attack him. At this point even BlackRose had lost some seriousness and shook fearfully. Kite jumped insront of the monster "Data-dr--" a blinding light filled the room as he shouted. the bracelet only released zero's and ones. BlackRose shielded her eyes with her hands, not daring to remeove them until the light had faded.

She looked around the room slowly,Kite was nowhere to be found. "Kite?Kite! KITE!" BlackRose yelled frantically,falling to her knees and sobbing heavilly. "Kite, come back! I'll do anything to see you again!" she cried. A tiny orb of light landed by her shoulder,then more, then a shower of bright orbs filled the room. She gazed up and,as if to answer her wish, Kite descened down to her in a peaceful state. As he floated down BlackRose caught him and hugged him tightly as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kite, you came back to me! You came back!" she said and her lips curved into a smile as Kite opened his eyes,unsurely at first, then smiling as he saw it was BlackRose. They both got up and walked over to a treasure chest that had materialized in the monsters place. This chest was different than any they had seen before, it had a different texture and the lock to the chest was in the shape of a broken heart. Kite walked over to it and attempted to open the chest but failed.

Kite tried again and put all of his strength into it but the chest was relucktant to open. BlackRose giggled at this. "What's so funny,BlackRose?" he questioned with a smile.

"You see that lock? It's in the shape of a broken heart. It takes two people who are in love to open it." she replied,still giggling softly.

"Then, will you open it with me?" he questioned. She immediately complied and grabbed one side of the lid and he grabbed the other, they opened it with ease. Kite stared as light emitted from the chest while BlackRose focused more on the item inside.

"Here, I'll get this out for you." she said and reached in,pulling out the item. The item was half of a beating heart. She held it out to him.

"I planned the whole thing...the protected area,the data-bug, but what I didn't plan on...was you almost getting killed." She said. Kite's eyes looked like they were about to burst from their sockets.

"You planned the whole thing?" he questioned softly. She nodded and placed the half heart in his hands.

"This is a piece of my heart, the peace that loves you so much." BlackRose said with a smile. Kite tapped his bracelet and half of a heart emerged from him and linked with her half, creating one beating heart then dissappearing.

"You don't have to give me a piece of your heart to prove how much you love me. I've known how much you loved me from the start." Kite said,smiling warmly. Tears filled BlackRose's eys and she hugged him tightly,kissing him passionately. He wiped her tears and wrapped his arms around her waist,kissing back gently. They stayed like taht for a few minutes and then parted unwillingly because it was getting so late. They warped to Mac Anu and tried to gate out but for some strange reason they couldn't.

"What are we going to do now...? we can't log out." BlackRose questioned.

"I don't know...it won't be so bad being stuck here though. Because we have eachother." He replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist,trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't we go back to Beautiful Undying Love? we can rest there for now." she replied with a smile. He nodded in a agreement and the two gated into the area and rested on a hill-top by a nearby tree. BlackRose laid down on the grassy terrian,yawning softly. Kite smiled and moved on top of her,smiling playfully.

"Tired?" he questioned.

"Yes, very." she replied,yawning again. Kite began kissing up and down her neck,then licking gently in am attempt to help her relax and to excite her. She shivered in pleasure and pulled him into a kiss. Kite kissed her back with all his love and moved his hands down to her breast armor and began unbuttoning it. BlackRose blushed deeply as he tossed her breast armor aside. She then removed his shirt and tossed it by her armor. She kissed up and down his neck as he removed her remaining armor and she removed his.

They stared at eachother,love shining in their eyes. Kite kissed BlackRose passionately. He ran his tongue over her soft lips,begging for entrance into her mouth. She immediately complied, letting Kite's tongue wander around her mouth,as if trying to memorize every part of it. They parted and BlackRose kissed from his cheek down to his waistline and back up again,tantalizingly. He sighed in pleasure and she continued but loosened her lips and began licking from his cheek to his waistline,making him shiver and moan softly.

Kite then layed her down gently and began kissing around the base of her neck,making her shiver softly with pleasure. Kite kept kissing lower until he reached her breats and began licking between them, teasing her. He came back up and kissed her passionately, maoving his hands down and cupping her breasts,massaging them gently. She sighed in pleasure and deepened the kiss. He then positioned himself on top of her completely.

"This may hurt a bit." Kite warned. BlackRose nodded indacating she was ready. With that, Kite trusted into her, penitrating her hymen muscle. She yelped in pain at this. He gave her a few minutes to adjust and then thrusted again, earning a moan of pleasure and pain from BlackRose. He continued at a slightly faster pace and she followed his movements so they worked as one. They spent the whole night making love until they fell asleep in eachothers warm embrace.

end of chapter 1

I hope u all liked it and it may be a bit random and rushed but the first cahp was based on dreams me and my bf had. we're still writing some really cool chaps right now. please review. I accpet CC but I do not accept flames. if you don't like the story then just don't comment. it's that simple. okay, thanks for reading! luv ya guys lots.

Return to Top


End file.
